POTC It's Dangerous To Fall For A Pirate
by xXStainedXx
Summary: Emily Harper has always despised pirates after her parents were killed by the no good thieves. Stuck in Tortuga looking after her parent's pub she soon meets a certain Jack Sparrow and finds herself in a lot of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

POTC Chapter One.

"Oh dear, Emily I've bought the wrong barrel up" Daphne giggled as I turned to her from behind the bar. It was more a laugh of frustration so that she wouldn't scream because of the many steps she had dragged the barrel up, just to find it was the wrong one.  
"Daft ol' Daphne, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled as she turned with a sigh and took the barrel back down to the cellar.

I could have actually strangled her for bringing the wrong barrel up, we're running extremely low on rum and the many people in my pub were beginning to grow impatient, but I wasn't the type to snap unless I was really wound up tight. Not to mention my employees worked a lot better when I was calm with them; well most of the time!

I owned my own pub here in Tortuga which I called the _Velvet Crown_. I'd worked here all my life and lived not far from it too, alone. My parents were killed when I was just 10 years old in the very house I lived in still, taking care of their property when they died. It was some stupid pirate raid and they were after the very secret my parents had taken to the grave with them. I would never know what the real reason behind their death was.

I had taken care of their business too, this small but packed and busy little pub in Tortuga, not far from the packed harbor in which hundreds of sailors came and went each day, pirates even. The very people who I despised for killing my parents, but then again I can't hold a grudge against all pirates because of my parents.

Like I said, I wasn't the type to grow angry unless wound tight. I mostly kept everything hidden and tried my hardest to put a smile of my face for the people who entered my pub each day.

"Emily dear, are you alright?" I heard a voice and I turned to see Prudence wondering up to me. It was just us three women working in this pub and we didn't like to admit it was the reason the _Velvet Crown_ was so popular. I tried to tell myself that it was because I had worked hard all my life and for once women were actually getting somewhere. Even if here in Tortuga it was a popular place for certain kinds of women...

I tried my best to look the part of a real woman. Not these fake hookers with make-up plastered all over their faces and so little clothing they might as well wear nothing! Women of easy virtue. My mother always wore dresses and at least 3 layers. I guess I just carried on that tradition and I too wore dresses that dragged on the floor. But even if I couldn't afford the upper class clothing at least my clothing covered me enough so that the many men in my pub gave me respect, even if they didn't like to admit it...

"Yes Pru, thank you I'm just a little tired that's all" I lied. I wasn't going to admit that every so often I would day dream about my life, and wonder whether I was really doing the right thing by my family and taking care of their business.

All at once the door burst open and my head darted to two men who came rushing into the pub, swords sheathed and one of them holding a gun.

I assumed they were both pirates. Well most definitely the one of them, and I figured the other one was but it wasn't as, well, obvious of the other man. The one holding a gun was wearing a white shirt, a grey jacket, breeches, boots, and he had long dark hair as well as a moustache and goatee.

The other man however was wearing no jacket and his white shirt (I assume it _was_ white) was unbuttoned quite a way to reveal his tanned chest. He also had long dark dreadlocks in which many colorful braids hung, as well as a red bandana, and his eyes were just as dark and mysterious and surrounded by black kohl.

"Where are you going? you don't possibly think that they haven't already began making their way around the back do you?" the man with the dreadlocks said to the other, who was holding the gun and about to run out the back exit in a hurry.  
"Well where do you suppose we go Jack, hide behind the bar!" the other replied sarcastically  
"Precisely, you're catching on dear William" The other guy smiled, and I assumed he was Jack, the other William.

Both of them turned as they heard shouting coming towards the huge thick frosted glass doors, and they then jumped behind the bar in which both Prudence and I was standing behind, and they both crouched down either side of me as is stood in the middle. Within a matter of seconds the doors burst open again and in ran another pirate.

"Keep us hidden, and you keep your life, darling" Jack threatened as he pulled out a gun and William shot him a glare.

"Where are those two pirates!" one of the crew snapped walking forward out of the crowd and up to the bar  
"What are you talking about?" I lied, trying to keep my life.  
"You eard' especially that good for nothin' joke of a pirate Jack Sparrow" he spat, fury clinging on to his every word. I heard Jack mutter something quietly in annoyance as I drew my attention back to the man stood in front of me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Sorry, death in this one, but i didn't want to make it all that dramatic and pathetic, so i did my best to keep a solid tone. .

"Take a look around, there's nobody here but innocent men taking a break from their busy duties, unlike you sir who has disrupted my pub" I growled.  
"So you didn't even say they ran through the back?" he replied as a small smirk spread across his face.

Yes, truth was I was an awful liar. Couldn't lie if my life depended on it. Mostly when I lie it's to the people who know me the most, and they know when I'm lying but they simply ignore it, because why else would I lie if I didn't want to talk about it. But even to strangers like now it was obvious I was lying, mainly because I had a pistol held to my leg and I was petrified!

The Man's smirk disappeared as he suddenly pulled a pistol out of his jacket and pointed it straight at Prudence's head and fired, and within moments everybody in the pub let out a gasp as Prudence fell to the floor, with a bullet through her skull.

I stayed calm. I clenched my fists and tried not to lose it. Ever since my parents died I had lost pretty much every feeling there was and nobody else had died that I was close to until Prudence.  
"Now, m'dear, be a good lass and tell me where they are. They're not worth your life now are they?" he said calmly as if he hadn't just murdered one of my closest friends, and left her body on the floor behind the bar, lifeless.  
"Do not hurt her" I heard a voice say as William suddenly stood up from behind the bar on my left, and he pointed his gun straight at the man stood before me, who also had a gun pointed, but at me.

"Ah, Mr Turner, nice to see that you care about somebody's life. But unfortunately not about their property" he snarled  
"You always have to do something stupid don't you" Jack muttered closing his eyes and banging his head against the bar in frustration  
"Jack, get up" William sighed as he still aimed the pistol at the man, who too still had his aimed at me.  
"No thank you Will, I'd rather stay down here" Jack said simply.  
"Now!" William snapped as Jack stood up reluctantly.

"Now, what d'you say we all have ourselves a drink and talk this all out?" Jack grinned to the man, but his smile soon faded when he realized the man was not at all happy.  
"I believe you have something of our captains Jack?" he asked.  
"Maybe, I think I've misplaced it actually" Jack replied with a grin.  
The man was suddenly shot in the chest as he gasped due to the pain. Both Jack and William turned their heads to me in shock as I stood with my own pistol still pointed at his chest, before he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now where'd you get that from?" Jack asked confusedly as he looked down at my attire puzzled.  
"Nobody hurts the people I love" I hissed as the man looked up at me before taking his last breath and his head fell to the dirty wooden floor.  
"That was a big mistake love, you knew he was a first mate?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow "You've probably gotten us into more trouble!" he added.  
"Good, thanks to you two my friend has been killed. I've wanted to shoot a pirate for a long time and it felt good. Now, get out before I have the urge to shoot another" I growled and Jack's expression turned to worry

"Come on Jack I think we've over stayed our welcome, we don't have the time to stand here" Will said before he grabbed Jacks arm and hurriedly pulled him through the back of the bar where they would escape out the back.

I closed my eyes and clenched my free fist as the thought of Prudence still lying next to me raced through my mind. I was about to raise my head and use all my strength to ask everybody to leave when the door opened once more. This time however, I know I was in for trouble as soon as a captain and his whole crew walked in. The captain looked down onto the dusty wooden floors at the man I had just shot, before raising his head slightly to see the gun I still clutched in my right hand.

"So, you killed a member of my crew" he said looking up at me "You're going to pay for that"


	3. Chapter 3

Man this captain did have a gut on him. Greasy long black hair, matted black beard, not to mention I could smell his stench a mile off. He stood at the front of his crew who were all holding weapons of some sort, from daggers and knives even to sharpened wooden stakes. As if they were all waiting to kill me, waiting in line for the captains orders.

I slowly raised my pistol in my right hand to his head, and he simply sniggered as his crew began to laugh along; even if they weren't aware of what he was laughing at.  
"I give you two options. Number one being you put down the pistol and come with me back to my ship, or number two, you kill me and you die anyway" he explained.  
"I think you know I've made my choice already" I replied.  
"You don't expect to live then m'dear. There is no way you can kill me and my crew and live to tell the tale with only a certain amount of bullets and time" he said.

"Well I'd rather die knowing I've killed their captain rather than dying without putting up a fight" I smirked trying to hide my fear. Either way I was to be dead soon. So why make it easy for them?

"You need to know your place as a woman" he smirked back and I narrowed my eyes "And I'm not going to give you the choice of killing me" he added.  
"Oh, why's that?" I growled as I still had my pistol raised ready to shoot him any second. He was about to answer but he hesitated and then smirked again. I wondered what it was he was about to do when I suddenly felt a shooting pain slit my lower side, and before I managed to let out a scream another pain shot through my body as a sudden weight fell onto my head and drained away all of my consciousness...

"Hurry up we haven't got all day!" Jack called to the last of his crew as they walked up the gangplank and onto the _Pearl_. Or well, so he thought was the last.  
"Jack!" somebody called out and both Jack and Will turned to see Gibbs staggering towards them out of breath.  
"Ah, just in time" Jack smiled motioning for him to get onto the ship. But instead he stood staring back at Jack.  
"I saw everything" he panted and Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Saw what?" Will asked.  
"Cap'n Branigon came into the pub shortly after you and Will left in a hurry, I was there" he said through breaths.  
"Good, means we have to be quick though hurry up and get on" he said turning but just as he was about to walk up the gangplank he felt Will pull him back.

"What, you heard the man we've got to get out of here" Jack said.  
"Gibbs, what about the girl?" Will asked and Jack sighed.  
"Why'd do you care about the girl she shouldn't be in any trouble?" Jack asked.  
"She killed Wiggins remember, surely Branigon would punish her" Will explained.  
"He'd think we did it, all the more reason to get on the bloody ship!" he snapped.

"Even so, he'd make someone pay" Will replied.  
"He's right. He's taken her onto his ship" Gibbs interrupted and Will's eyes widened.  
"We have to help her, where are they now?" he asked.  
"Why that'd be there ship just settin' sail" Gibbs answered pointing into the distance where a ship had just left the harbor and was making its way west.  
"We're not going after her William, we've just stolen a map from him and I'm not about to go sailing up to him to give him an opportunity to take it back" Jack grunted.  
"Cap'n Branigon said she would pay for killing two of his crew" Gibbs explained.  
"Two? I thought she only shot Wiggins?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Aye, she shot another crew member and just narrowly missed the Cap'n when she was struck from behind by one of his crew, knocked her out cold he did" Gibbs replied.

"That girl is just asking for trouble" Jack sighed.  
"But what can you expect when you work at a place like this? Jack she saved our lives and thanks to us, well, more you actually. But thanks to us she's going to die and I will never live with myself. He's also the type of captain who lets his crew do as they please with prisoners" Will confessed as Jack let out a sigh.  
"What is it with you and ye bloody damsels in distress!" he said as he motioned once again for Gibbs to step up onto the ship, and as he did so as Will let out a smile.  
"Thank you, I knew you were a good man" he added.  
"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with, we should catch up soon enough, fastest ship in the Caribbean, remember?" Jack smiled as he followed Will onto the ship where they would proceed to catch up with the _Indigo_.


	4. Chapter 4

The second my eyes flicked open another agonizing pain moved through my body before I doubled up in pain and clutched my left hand side.

I was lying on a wet and filthy wooden floor surrounded by thick grimy bars, as shackles and chains hung from the walls. At first I thought it was the pain that had gotten to my head and sent the room I was in spinning. But I soon came to realize I was on a ship as I heard the water crashing against the side rocking it every now and then.

I winced as I slowly moved my hand away from my side to see a deep gash on the left side of stomach that had completely torn through my dress, and every other layer I had on too, staining all layers with my blood around the torn material.

"Painful darlin'" I heard a snigger and I looked up to see four men standing behind the bars grinning at me with wide eyes. I didn't reply. I simply forced myself to stand up and I fell to the back wall for support.  
"The Captain said we could come and see you for a bit" One of them grinned and I grimaced at the thought.  
"We've got the keys y'know" another one smirked and I raised my head.  
"I wanna go first!" another snapped.  
"No I do!" came another.  
"Hang on a moment, why don't we all go in" another voice explained before they all started grinning and laughing.

I felt a knot in my throat as one of them stepped forward with a huge chain of keys in his hands. All of them surprisingly skinny, but not so surprisingly reeking to high heaven; not to mention half their teeth were completely gone. They all grinned sheepishly again as he put the key in the lock, but just as he was about to turn the key and open the door the loud shrill of the captains voice could be heard above deck.

"All hands on deck!" he yelled and all their heads turned to the stairs for a brief moment. I immediately dived forward ignoring the shooting pain in my side and I snatched the key out of the lock and dived to the back of the cell again as they all turned their head back around to face me.

"Oi, she's nicked the keys!" one of them shouted.  
"Give em' back!" another snapped.

"Reineck, Gelati, all of you stations!" another low voice yelled and they all looked at one another before darting up the stairs. I wasn't sure what good stealing the keys would do. There was no point in letting myself out because I was probably in the middle of the ocean by now and with my side cut open it was a stupid thing to go diving into the salty water.

I felt the ship rock violently and before long I heard the sounds of swords clashing and gunfire. The ship was being attacked. I stumbled forward and took hold of one of the bars as I held the bunch of keys in my hand still. I tried to steady myself and stand straight as the ship shock once again and I could now hear the screams of people above deck.

"I can't blame you for locking yourself away from these horrid men, love" I heard a voice say and I spun around to see a man walking towards me from the stairs. I recognized him as one of the men that was hiding behind my bar. Jack he was called.  
"Jack!" I heard somebody shout as a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs. I then recognized that as William, the other man from a while ago.  
"Quickly" he said rushing to the door as I hurried over and unlocked the cell door; and luckily I hadn't lost which key it was!

As soon as the barred door creaked open he took hold of my wrist and dragged me over to the stairs. I winced in pain as he stopped just before he was about to drag me up the stairs.  
"They've hurt you" he stopped and looked down at my torn dress  
"I'm okay" I lied "I've been through worse" I added as he turned and hurried up the stairs again, this time aware that I was injured and being a little more careful.

We reached the top of the stairs and Jack ducked back down as soon as someone swung a sword and it hit the top step  
"Sorry, love, won't be a moment" he said as he let go of my wrist and he pulled a cutlass from it's sheath and swung it at one of Branigon's crew, and just a few seconds later he appeared at the top of the stairs and grabbed my wrist again pulling me to the top deck of the ship.  
"Take her back over, we haven't got much time" a voice said as William suddenly appeared out of breath in front of Jack and I.  
"I know what I'm doing, I'm the captain remember!" he replied and my eyes widened.

This man was a captain? I was certainly shocked by his behavior to ever imagine he was a captain. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't dressed much like a captain at the moment, or maybe it was the fact that his crew weren't constantly asking for orders. But no, it wasn't that. It was the fact that the captain himself was rescuing me and he was risking his life to save mine, and his crew seemed motivated and well involved.

All the years I had worked in the _Velvet Crown_ I had never once seen a captain act like this. Usually the captains would give orders and stand back while the crew did most of the work. But no, not Jack. He was right in there doing the hardest and most dangerous job of them all. Surely it wasn't a coincidence that this crew came about this ship; if it was after them attacking the very ship in which they stole something that belonged to the captain of the _Indigo_. They were here to rescue me?

"You're going to have to jump" Jack called as he pulled me to the starboard side of the ship and looked across at another ship nearby. There were planks put between the ship in which the crew ran across to get to this ship (I forgot the name). But they looked extremely unstable and they dipped in the middle every time somebody ran over them.  
"You can attempt to run across that if you want, but we don't have the time" he added as I turned and looked at him with worry.  
"JACK SPARROW!" a voice called out and I looked over Jack shoulder to see Branigon fighting his way through the bustling crew members.  
"Sorry love, no time" he said as he quickly took my wrist once again and pulled me further down the ship, before he hauled me up onto the wooden edge and sliced through a nearby rope.  
"Hold on" he said taking hold of a rope that _was_ attached the one he cut.

I let out a small shriek as he pulled me close into his chest and took hold of me around my shoulders; whilst trying not to touch my wound. Before I even had a chance to close my eyes he had jumped from the ship and now began swinging completely above the ocean, until he let go of the rope and landed steadily on both feet onto the deck of his ship with a thud as his boots hit the wood. I gripped my teeth in agony as the wound on my side was jerked from the landing.

I tried my best to ignore the pain. I kept telling myself it was just a simple cut, I've had worse injuries. But it's the same as telling yourself a paper cut isn't painful. Just imagine that on your side and 100 times bigger! I looked up as the crew suddenly began dashing across the planks until gradually Branigon's crew were fighting just William on his own. He jumped up onto the wooden edge and then grabbed the rope Jack used and he too swung across landing in front of me steadily on both feet, as if they did this sort of thing all the time.

"I'll get you for this Jack!" Branigon called out as all of his crew ran to the side of the ship as the new ship I was on began turning and drifting away from the _Indigo_.  
"Don't think I have forgotten about that map!" he added and I turned to see Jack smiling as he turned the wheel of the ship suddenly.

"You mean this map?" he grinned as he raised a rolled up map in the air as Branigon narrowed his eyes "And oh, what's this, I seem to have stolen your lass too" he said with another grin as he put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and be thankful for this man. He had just saved my life, and I didn't feel at all bad about Captain Branigon's defeat on the _Indigo..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Soon enough we were well on our way from the _Indigo _and Branigon and his crew. I turned to Jack who now slipped on a long coat which fell to the floor and a 3 point black hat; now he looked more like a captain.

"Thank you" I smiled.  
"It's William you need to thank; it was his idea to rescue you. Lad goes weak at the knees for damsels in distress" Jack sighed and I smiled again as William walked up to us sliding his sword back into it's sheath.  
"Thank you, really" I said to William who simply nodded his head.  
"Will please, and you are?" he asked.  
"Emily, Harper" I said reaching out my hand. Will simply turned my hand over and kissed the top of my hand lightly sending a chill down my spine and causing me to blush. It had been a long time since i'd been around someone likely to do that.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused" he apologized.  
"I see I did the right thing in helping you escape. So when will I be dropped back at Tortuga, I really do have a busy schedule and no time for a break, even if it's to be rescued and fussed over" I laughed and Jack and Will both looked at each other nervously.  
"What is it?" I asked knowing instantly something was up.

"We've turned away from Branigon's ship for a reason love. Now if I was to turn this ship around and head back to Tortuga, we would cross paths with their ship again, and that would be a stupid thing to do, savvy?" Jack explained and I looked behind me to see Branigon's ship, and then behind that in the distance was the outline of Tortuga. We were headed in completely the opposite direction...

"But how am I supposed to get home?" I asked confusedly.  
"You can't. Like I said it would be stupid to just sail past the _Indigo_ again and dock in Tortuga just to let a lass off the ship now" Jack laughed to himself but Will simply looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Bloody pirates!" I snapped in annoyance as I began to storm of when I realized there wasn't anywhere I could actually go. The crew were busy working about the ship below as we stood on the quarter deck. I turned around angrily and looked at both Jack and Will who knew I wasn't too happy.

It was a rare sight that anybody would see me lose my temper. Like I said when my parents were killed I fell into a state of dreariness, and only when I lost my temper I was snapped back to reality where I would simply scream and hate everything around me.

"So where'd you suppose I go now!" I hissed.  
"You can stay in my cabin, it's the safest place to be on this ship" Jack said. To be honest I would have thought the safest place to be on a ship would have been the gun deck. Behind the heaviest guns so that if anybody angered me like now I could simply blow them to pieces.

"What dangers are these then Mr. Sparrow?" I questioned and Jack shrugged.  
"I insist you take my cabin. Miss Harper I don't trust this man most of the time and you certainly shouldn't either" Will said.  
"Oh but everybody trusts dear William so he couldn't possibly misbehave now could he, it's the perfect plan" Jack mumbled.  
"You're only disappointed because she won't be stopping in your bed" Will sighed.  
"But what makes you think I'll stop in your bed if not Jacks?" I asked with a raised eyebrow quite amused by the courage of Will to stand up to his captain and tell me not to trust him. Like I said, Jack was unlike any captain I had seen before now.

"Because I won't be, I'll sleep elsewhere" Will replied "Jack you need to make some room, she could have taken Elizabeth's cabin but it's filled to the brim with all sorts of things" he added before he took my arm and began leading me below deck.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked as he led me down a narrow and darkly lit hallway below deck.  
"Just somebody who used to be around. We were pretty close until things grew too awkward and she decided to leave" Will explained avoiding as much detail as possible.  
"Oh, I understand if you don't want to talk about it" I said and he stopped and smiled as I almost walked straight into him.  
"For the time being you need to stay in here so you don't distract the crew, sorry" he said opening a door and stepping inside as I followed him in with a nod.

It was a reasonable sized cabin, most likely one of the biggest ones; the captains being the biggest of course. But this one seemed pretty cozy and although it was quite dark, it just made it seem even more comfortable.

A large four poster mahogany bed stood in the middle with silk white sheets. There was a desk full of papers on the far side of the room and to the wall nearest to me on my left was an old tattered brown arm chair, then on the wall in which the door was on there was a large mahogany wardrobe. The only source of light was the small candle which lay resting on the desk near the papers scattered on top of the desk.

"I'll just fetch something to help with your wound" Will said and I looked down at my side to see that it now began bleeding again, and I hadn't even noticed the pain as I was so caught up in everything that had happened. Only when I realized did it begin to hurt again...

"No need, all sorted" a voice came from the corridor when Jack suddenly came strolling in with a small bucket of water and some rags.  
"Jack what are you doing?" Will asked.  
"What do you think I'm doing, I'm helping her out she's hurt" he replied with a raised eyebrow "Why, what are you insinuating?" he added with a slight smirk "Now love, we can't dress your wound unless you undress yourself" he grinned...

o.O


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't be so ridiculous, I'll do no such thing" I gasped.  
"Jack this is not nec--"  
"Nonsense, how are we to see the damage and cover it when we can't see how bad it is?" Jack interrupted.  
"Jack I don't like thi--"  
"Shut up Will" Jack turned and cut him off once again before he turned back to me.  
"Come on, I've a ship to sail" he sighed.

"I can do it myself" I snapped, still angry that I was in this situation in the first place.  
"If you attempt to do this yourself you'll only make things worse. In which case you're not actually aiding it are you now, love?" he said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in embarrassment as I slowly slipped on shoulder and arm out from the simple lilac gown I was wearing. I then took my other shoulder out and slowly lowered the top half of the dress to my waist below the cut like a skirt. I was still wearing a simple cream silk under dress but never before had I worn so little in front of a man. Like I said I always wore as many layers as possible and tried my best to not look anything like most of the women who wondered around Tortuga._ (the under dress was pretty much the same as what Elizabeth wore when she walked the plank lol)_

The bodice of this under dress however was a corset, and although I had worn many corsets and actually gotten used to shortage of breath, I couldn't find myself able to take off the corset due to the wound, and it was too painful.

"Need some help m'dear" Jack smirked as he rushed up to me and I reluctantly turned around to face the wall as he began slowly pulling the string of my corset.  
"Is there something else I can quickly put on?" I asked.  
"Yes of course" Will said quickly rushing over to the wardrobe and pulling out a white shirt before he threw it towards me and I caught it.

"I've got it from here thank you" I said moving away from Jack as he was about to pull the last string. I quickly put the shirt over the corset and there was some ungraceful fumbling around before I finally pulled the corset down from underneath the shirt and to my waist like the top dress to receive a triumphant smirk from Jack. I then raised the bottom of the shirt slightly revealing the cut across the side of my stomach as blood was stained around it.  
"I'm sorry about this Miss Harper" Will said.  
"Please, Emily" I said.  
"He's not sorry, just looking for a reason to stay and watch" Jack whispered so that Will didn't hear, although he still did and pretended not to.

"Jack that's enough, get out now" Will shot.  
"No thank you, I'd rather stay and help the lass" he replied.  
"I'm not asking, you I'm telling you" he demanded raising his voice slightly.  
"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to your demands William?" Jack asked.  
"Because it's my room!" he snapped.  
"Well this is my ship, my room, my rules" Jack grinned knowing he was superior.

"It was my idea to help her in the first place and you weren't interested" he said.  
"Well it was because of me that you even met this girl" Jack replied.  
"Exactly, so if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this mess, therefore get away from her" Will argued.  
"Fine" Jack said as he turned and left reluctantly turning and flashing me a smile and wink before he closed the door.

"Like I said, I don't trust him, especially around women" Will sighed as he picked up the bucket and moved towards me.  
"What did he do that made you distrust him so?" I asked curiously.  
"Too many things to count, yet here I am still on his ship because I've nowhere else to go and I'll be executed for crimes of piracy if I return, not to mention murder and all sorts" he explained with a deep sigh.  
"So how did you come to be on this ship?" I questioned.  
"We call it the _Black Pearl_, and let's just say it's down to bloody pirates shall we" Will smiled. But before I had a chance to laugh at what he had said I winced in pain as Will had placed a damp rag onto my wound and slowly dabbed the blood from it.

"Sorry" he apologized as he removed the material "Does it hurt too much" he asked.  
"You must stop apologizing. I'm a lot stronger than you think, you know" I forced a smile through the pain evidently showing on my face.  
"Mentally I can already see that. You've got courage standing up to Branigon and killing members of his crew, as for physical strength, we'll work on that" he said. He then proceeded to wrap up my wound and to do this he had to wrap the bandage completely around my waist and fasten it with a small pin. I felt a little more embarrassed for a moment when I had to raise the shirt even further so that he could wrap the bandage around my waist a couple of times, but he meant well and soon enough it was done.

"I think you should get some sleep now, it's getting late and I bet you're drained of all energy having these injuries" Will explained.  
"So where exactly will you be sleeping?" I asked.  
"I'm helping on deck most of the night, but when I do come to sleep I'll stay on the chair. Hopefully Jack will have listened and he'll sort a room out for you, but until then you'll have to stay here" he said.  
"Okay, well, goodnight Will. Thank you again for everything" I smiled.  
"Goodnight Emily" he nodded before he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

I sighed and looked at the bed before I looked down at my clothing. I shrugged and slid the two dresses which were still around my waist onto the floor and I let the shirt fall to my thighs covering me enough to sleep in. My wound still stung a little as the bandage wrapped around my stomach had to be a little tighter than I wanted it to be. I moved the dresses to the chair which was tucked neatly underneath the desk and I blew on the flickering candle sending thin wisps of smoke into the air and making the room darken even more. I pulled back the soft silky bed sheets and climbed into bed wrapping myself up warm. It was still light outside but the sky had turned a brilliant crimson and amber color and I was extremely tired after today's events, and as a wave of exhaustion swept over me I soon found my eyes feeling heavy as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

Did i make Jack too evil in this chapter? We know this is the part of him we all secretly adore...


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of waves crashing against the ship and I rubbed my eyes as I slid up in bed. Once my surroundings had turned from blurry and hazy objects I looked around the room and spotted Will lying on the chair across the room, on his back as his legs dangled over one of the arms and his arm had fallen off the chair; as he still clutched his hat in his left hand. I smiled as I pulled the bed sheet back and I realized I was still wearing one of Will's shirts, and then I remembered the damage done to my dress from...well, I wasn't particularly sure how the damage was done because once I had felt the pain on my side from whatever it was I also felt a great weight fall onto my head knocking me unconscious, so I was unaware of what and who it actually was that had jumped me unexpectedly.

I wasn't about to go waltzing up onto the deck wearing nothing but a shirt, especially seeing as the treatment I was getting last night was well...uncomfortable shall I say, and bloody wrong at that might I add. I sighed as I slowly got up remembering the damage done to the side of my stomach and I slowly ambled over to the desk and the chair in which I left my clothing on. I pulled out the chair before holding up the dress in the dimly lit room and shrugged before I slipped it on and pulled it high enough to remove the shirt I was currently wearing. Once I had managed to tie it loosely around the back I left the under dress on the chair as I was too tired, aching and not to mention hadn't the capability of tightening a corset at the moment in the state I was in.

I thought I'd never see the day that I wore just one layer but I was afraid of injuring myself even more in the process of putting on a corset. Luckily the bandage; even though slightly a reddish color, had covered up my bare skin once I wore the dress that had a tear right in it at my left side. I also wasn't aware of the time and I hadn't a clue how long I was sleeping. But Will explained that he wouldn't be sleeping until the early hours and I gathered this was now as he was sleeping. So I quietly crept past him, creaked open the cabin door and then slowly creaked it shut before I turned and walked down the corridor and up onto the deck.

It was pretty quiet up on the deck for a ship. There were just a few people busy moving barrels, pulling and tightening ropes and adjusting the sales. All of them looked extremely tired and I gathered they were soon about to end their shift and get some shut eye; as I assumed they were still from the night shift.

I slowly made my way over to the edge and peered out as the green ocean waves crashed against the side of the ship, and when I looked up to the coast, there was absolutely nothing insight what-so-ever in the distance.

"Gibbs get up here!" I heard somebody call and I heard footsteps rush past me. I turned around and saw Gibbs move past me up onto the quarter deck and he hurried and began talking to Jack who summoned him. I was surprised that Jack didn't look the least bit tired and he stood talking to Gibbs whilst controlling the ship for a moment while I turned back to look at the ocean.

Within moments I heard footsteps on the decking behind me and I spun around to see Jack walking towards me as Gibbs stood controlling the ship for a brief moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said suddenly looking out at the ocean and the waves crashing against the ship as it raced through the waves.

"Yes" I replied.  
"How did you sleep last night by the way, did Will snore? I thought he would" Jack said and I laughed.  
"Fine thank you, not even cannon fire would have woken me up last night, I needed that sleep" I said as Jack smiled.

For a moment I thought that he was actually going to have a normal morning conversation and be surprisingly polite for a pirate. But it all went downhill when he looked down at my side to see the bandage through the torn hole in my dress.

"You know I'm going to have to change that thing soon" he smirked and I looked away onto the floor "But for now, you need something to eat, take a stroll to the galley and find something" He added quickly changing the topic.  
"Goodbye Mr. Sparrow" I sighed as I then turned and began making my way back down below deck in search of food.

It was surprisingly easy to find the galley even in the darkness of the ship due to no windows. But there wasn't a lot of rooms but pretty much open spaces and a whole deck in which the crew slept on, apart from Will of course who had his own cabin.

Once I found or, well figured what was the galley I began searching around the large room as dust clung on for dear life in every corner and surface. There was also a large bench which stretched across the entire room where the crew would gather to eat, thick with grime and dust. The dust had looked like it had only recently settled and I gathered Elizabeth did her best to clean the ship up before now. I then spotted something on the long wooden bench. But placed on it was a tray of bread, slightly stale and half eaten of course. But I shrugged as I pulled a chunk off and grimaced as I ate it disliking the stale taste very much, but still starving none the less.

I didn't understand why Jack would tell me to come down here and get something to eat when there were barely crumbs left, surely they would have stocked up at Tortuga? I shrugged to myself and then made my way back up onto the top deck when I heard both Will and Jack talking quietly about the map they 'found'. (Yeah, more like stole) I slowly climbed up onto the deck and moved quickly and hid below the stairs which led to the quarter deck where Jack and Will were.

"Do you really expect to just sail to this treasure and find great riches Jack?" Will asked.  
"Of course I do, why'd ye expect us to fly there instead dear William?" Jack replied.  
"Well I seems too simple if you ask me" Will sighed.  
"I never asked, don't plan to either" he grinned.  
"Well I expect us to travel a long way through waters that aren't ours to find a box which will simply open, and inside it will be a letter saying 'Nice Try'" Will explained.

"Expect the unexpected. But then again it's not really unexpected if you expect it, what do you think?" Jack said off topic.  
"How does he put up with this man?" I laughed to myself.  
"It's a dangerous mission, and too simple to find such a large treasure as you say" Will questioned.  
"Just for once can't you be optimistic and believe things will go right for a change?" Jack said, sounding slightly like he didn't really believe the words he spoke himself.  
"The problem with you Jack is that you never plan ahead enough, you just go along with things as they suit you and I'm afraid that may cause some of us to lose our lives. Not to mention we have a woman on board which you're putting to danger, all because it suited you not to take her back home, all because of your big head!" Will said, raising his voice slightly.  
"It's just the hat that makes it look like that, and the hair. Now, go and tell the young lass to do something useful on the ship" Jack sighed having no more of this conversation, after all he was Captain.

"Like what, she was wounded with a sword just yesterday I doubt she's fit to work. Especially working under the orders of you, she'll be dead come midnight with your labor" Will protested, again raising his voice in disagreement.  
"Well she was walking about the ship just fine a few moments ago, so tell her to do something simple. If I'm to have an extra crew member aboard taking up food and space then they must be of some use, now go" Jack ordered as annoyance clung to his words.  
"Sorry to be such a burden" I rolled my eyes as I then heard Will walking towards the stairs and I quickly jumped to the bottom to seem like I was innocently and conveniently there.

"Ah, Miss Harper" Will smiled as he walked down the steps towards me.  
"Emily" I added.  
"Yes, sorry. You know Elizabeth left in quite a hurry and she left a few things on board. I'll sort some of her things out for you and I'll leave them in my cabin" Will smiled as he then turned to walk off.

"William wait, what about the part about me working on board?" I asked.  
"Oh, you heard that. I thought it was selfish of him and that you should take a few more days resting, in case you opened that wound and it begins weeping again" Will explained.  
"Do you always disobey your captain?" I asked curiously.  
"All the time" Will grinned and I smiled.

"Look, William I can stand and walk around can I not?" I said and Will shook his head "Exactly. So long as I move slowly and stand straight I would love to do something around here. Never mind death by labor come midnight I'll have died of boredom!" I said and Will laughed slightly.

"Are you completely certain? I wouldn't want you to reopen that wound and give Jack another chance to tend to your wounds, after last night's ordeal" he explained.  
"Somehow I think he's going to anyway, but William I insist" I demanded and Will sighed in defeat.  
"Alright then. But I must insist that you call me Will if I call you Emily. You may do some cooking if you wish or simply tidy up the galley a little" he replied.  
"But, there is no food to cook. I could just about manage to find scraps of stale bread and if I be honest I would have preferred to eat sand and drink sea water" I said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Try looking through the door on your far right when you enter the galley, we've recently stocked up on food that shall last us quite a while seeing as we're to be at sea for a long time. Not to mention he made us stock extra rum, man lives on the stuff" Will said and I smiled before I began making my way down below deck.


	8. Chapter 8

I dipped my hand into the bucket of water clutching an old rag as I began cleaning the surfaces of the galley collecting dust.  
"I still don't like you doing this you know" I heard a voice and I spun around nearly spilling the water everywhere in shock.  
"Will" I panted "you scared the life out of me"  
"Not quite, your still standing strong I see" he replied and I smiled.  
"I'm doing just fine down here; you need to stop worrying about me so much. You know I've had worse injuries than a minor scratch, owning my own pub comes at the price of many raids unfortunately" I sighed.  
"I just came down to check everything was okay, did you find the food supply?" he asked.  
"Yes, thank you for your concern but if you want to help me then go and tell the crew that there will be food served in about an hour, and that they should come down here for it" I said as I resumed scrubbing the surfaces thoroughly.  
"Will do" he nodded before he turned and left the room.

I cleaned up the galley as best I could and I searched through the door Will had told me about in search of food to cook for the crew. In the end I came up with a simple idea of cooking some soup and I had plenty of ingredients and vegetables to chop up finely and bung in; not to mention a huge bowl which came right up to my knee to make it in!

"Thank you Mi-Emily" Will smiled forgetting to call me Emily for a moment as I handed him a bowl of the soup I had made.  
"No problem at all" I smiled, pretending I hadn't heard him nearly call me Miss Harper once again. Will made his way over to the large bench/table that stood at the other side of the room closer to the door. He sat at the very end as the rest of the crew all sat bickering, shouting, laughing; not to mention spilling more over the table than into their mouths. The door then swung open and Jack came wondering in unaware of why he was actually called down here by Will. He turned and looked at the crew going absolutely berserk and joking and chatting before he turned and walked towards me as I turned and held out a bowl for him to take to the table, and he slowly looked down at it in my hands before he looked back up at me.

"We're going to need rum with that you know?" He smiled, as a huge grin appeared on his face and he took the bowl.  
"I'll get right on it" I replied.  
"Drinks all around!" he yelled as the crew all suddenly cheered as he sat on the other end of the table.

Will sat at the other end quietly, not touching a single drop of rum at all while the rest of the crew drowned themselves in the stuff. All of them extremely rowdy. He seemed to be in deep thought about something but then he turned and realized I was staring directly at him and I quickly turned my head away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head began throbbing and the pain in my side suddenly felt like it was being torn open by bare hands. I winced as I tried to steady myself and stay strong, but as I tried to dismiss the pain I felt a wave of sickness rush through my body and I stumbled forward trying to find something to steady myself and hold me up straight. But as I reached forward there was nothing in my way I could hold onto and I felt my vision blur. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Will suddenly rush out of his seat and dash towards me as heads began turning in my direction.

"Stupid bloody compass!" I heard somebody mutter in annoyance as I opened my eyes to see Jack suddenly slamming something down on the desk which sat across the room; which I gathered was the compass. I darted my eyes around the room when I realized I wasn't in the room I had slept in last night. I was in the captain's quarters, as well as the captain's bed...

The room was pretty much filled with junk, mostly old vases, chains, pots of coins etc in which I gathered Jack had gotten from raids and such. Jack sat the other side of the room near the door at a desk plastered with maps and a small white candle which flickered as he yelled at his compass.

"Jack?" I said as I slid up in the red sheets and he was so startled he nearly fell right out of his chair.  
"Yes?" he said turning around with a smile.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked.  
"Stupid compass won't point where I want it to" he grunted.  
"Well why would it do that anyway?" I giggled and he stood up from his chair and began making his way over to the bed where I now sat perched on the huge plush pillows.  
"That's not important, anyway do you mind explaining to me what happened with you earlier?" he asked changing the subject as he plonked himself beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Oh I don't know. Exhaustion, hunger, thirst, pain" I laughed.  
"You mean you cooked the captain and his crew a meal and you never saved any for yourself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well I was going to eat after everyone else had finished. But I guess I wasn't fast enough" I shrugged "Now explain something to me" I added and Jack looked at me curiously. "What am I doing in your cabin?"

"Will didn't get much sleep and when he awoke this morning he went to find you and check on you...but he began talking to me, before we all had that meal and everything. So unless he caught up on his sleep for tonight's shift then I'd have another person passing out on me ship" he explained "He did want to stay with you until you awoke but I told him I'd be checking on you constantly while he got some shut eye, and I'd be right on top of you" he smiled before he put his finger to his lips and laughed "That didn't come out right did it? I meant being above you on deck, but I just came down here to check I had my route correct. But then the stupid compass got me doubting where we're going" he sighed.  
"Jack you're rambling" I laughed.  
"So I am" he sighed.

"So what's wrong with the compass?" I asked.  
"Well it keeps pointing in the direction I thought I was going in, but then it changes every so often and points back in the direction we were coming from, Tortuga" he explained and I looked at him confusedly "Oh, right. You see it points to the thing you want the most" he added and I nodded.  
"Why do you think that is? Did you leave something back there? Or maybe your conscience is bad because you knew you should have dropped me back there..." I said.  
"In which case it would be pointing to you" he said.  
"But it's not, meaning you don't care" I replied.  
"Now love, this is going nowhere" he said narrowing his eyes knowing I was still upset about going in completely the opposite direction to my home and my life.

"Well you either left something there o--"  
"You're right, I should have gotten more rum" he sighed, cutting me off suddenly.  
"You know I heard you and Will talking about this map. He's right you know, it seems way too easy" I said and he suddenly stood up.  
"Well I think I'm done down here, I'll stick to the map so's not to confuse myself" he suddenly grinned before he turned and made his way out of the room abruptly, avoiding the topic that had just been raised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if the whole unconscious thing came out of nowhere, I was bored of writing about theme eating and wanted to move on. .


End file.
